1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for aligning fish resp. fish rumps in particular of flat fish, for feeding of the same into fish processing machines in proper position, the device comprising a feeding shaft or channel receiving the fish resp. the fish rump in vertical alignment, which shaft or channel comprises guiding elements limiting it and being synchronously displaceable in pairs by the fish against the force of a spring, and the device further comprising a conveyor for the fish effective in the feeding shaft as well as a feeding chute ending in the region of an insertion channel.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the high capacity of modern fish processing machines special attention is to be paid to the ergonomic form of the operating place. This is of even more importance in a machine of the above-mentioned constructional characteristics, since the working quality of the operator forms an essential object in determining the economy of the machine. This has its origin in that the flat fish to be processed resp. their rumps must be fed singly by the operator under a certain pre-alignment in order to safeguard a perfect cutting result.
3. Object of the Invention
It is therefore an essential object of the invention to suggest a device with whose help a far-reaching relief of the operator with respect to the necessary care in inserting the flat fish can be achieved.